


Mr Invincible-Suicidal-Freak

by TheCinnamonGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinnamonGirl/pseuds/TheCinnamonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many times do I have to tell you to be less reckless? I told you an accident was bound to happen. Did you listen? No! You never listen, I doubt you ever even hear me. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Invincible-Suicidal-Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, let me know if there are any mistakes!  
> Had a problem with the old account.. so changed it to this; exact same story though!
> 
> (My username has also changed!)

It happened so fast. One second Danny was yelling at Steve to slow the hell down; the next second there was a loud crash and the car was spinning out of control.

HPD later told them they were lucky. 5 inches to the right and 5 miles per hour faster, the resulting force would have sent the drunk driver crashing into the driver’s side of the door. Steve’s side. They said he’d have been seriously injured.

And now Danny was yelling at Steve again, getting louder with each word; hands moving wilder and faster with each breath. “How many times do I have to tell you to be less reckless? I told you an accident was bound to happen. Did you listen? No! You never listen, I doubt you ever even hear me. Would...”

‘Kinda hard not to hear when you’re yelling,’ Steve muttered, softly. Now was not a time to further provoke Danny.

“Would it kill you to drive more carefully? For once? Huh? I do not wish to die in a fiery ball just so you can show off your fearless SEAL’s ability to ignore all rules? Did they beat self-preservation out of you? I will NOT, I will not leave my daughter fatherless just so you can show the world you have the biggest balls. I have a daughter to think about. A daughter, whom I was not able to pick up from school because YOU CRASHED MY CAR.”

Steve’s face fell at the mention of Grace. ‘Danny. I forgot about that. I’m sorry. Let me speak to Rachel and explain.’

‘Explain what? That it was all your fault? You know what, Mr Invincible-Suicidal-Freak? I don’t need you to tell her that not only do I have a dangerous job, I also have a partner who has a death wish. So no. Thanks, but no thanks. You’ve done enough.’

As Danny turned to walk away, Steve reached out and grabbed him. “Danny, look, I’m really sorry. But they’ll get it fixed..... I think.”

Danny stood there a moment before shrugging Steve’s hand off, who had a moment of panic before he realised Danny was only pacing.

“Steve, my car is in the shops for an unknown duration of time because of you. Time and again I’ve told you to behave like a normal civilized human being. Maybe being civilized is too much to ask, but at least try to be something resembling that? You just never listen. And my car’s practically going to the junk yard, unless by some miracle, they can fix the giant mush you’ve made of the side of the car. Which I might add, is probably impossible because the world hates me and it would take more than a prayer to put things back on my side. You just...”

“Urgh,” Danny stood still and scrubbed his hands over his face and mumbled, “We won’t be so lucky next time.”

Steve stared at Danny for a while, trying to figure out what Danny was really saying. Inching closer, Steve took hold of his wrist, “Danno, if the car can’t be fixed, I’ll put in a request for a new one. It’ll be okay.”

“Right, and we can put in a request for a less suicidal SEAL along the way?,” Danny muttered and looked at Steve.

Steve’s frown deepened. That look......

“Danno, what is this really about?”

“Dammit, Steve. This is about you! Five inches! Five measly inches and you would have been paralysed! Or in a coma! Or... Or Dead! Five bloody inches and I’d have...”

Danny looked down at Steve’s hand on his wrist, which he nudged until Danny looked up. “You’ve have what, D?”

Danny said it so quietly that Steve would have missed it if he wasn’t already standing so close. “I’d have lost you.”

Steve reached out his free hand to pull Danny in for a hug. “Danny, I’m here. I’m okay. Nothing happened.”

Steve kept repeating those words until a bit of tension leaked out of Danny’s body and he hung on to Steve.

“It would be foolish to ask you to promise never to do that and scare me again, wouldn’t it?”

Steve pulled back, and just looked at Danny. “See, I knew I had a smart partner.”

Huffing a bitter laugh, Danny sighed with resignation, “Knew it.”

“You know I can’t do that, but I can promise to try and be more careful.”

Danny had that look again. “I guess that’s all I can ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Neurotic Author's Note: 2nd fic, wondering if my characters' voices are better. Hmm.


End file.
